


The Wrong Choice

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Break Up, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Peter, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker is head over heels for Tony, there is only one problem.Tony's husband Steve.Peter respects that the man he loves is married, but what happens when Tony tells Peter his marriage is over??**first fic**
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	1. how did this happen

It was never supposed to end up like this. 

Peter loved Tony, that much was obvious. But Tony was married, to the Captain Fucking America. The man wasn’t just out of Peter’s league, he was a whole other sport. Sure everyone on the team knew the couple marriage was toxic, seriously being in the same room as them you’d think they were sworn enemies not husbands. 

But Peter respected that Tony was married, and respected Steve, and never in a million years would have ever dreamed of making his feelings known. 

It was never supposed to end up like this. 

Peter wasn’t a stranger to waking up in medbay, it was a frequent occurrence honestly to the point where he was on a first name basis with all of the nurses. 

This time however was different. He woke up feeling fuzzy, the kind of fuzzy where he couldn’t tell if they had given him the really good drugs or if he was dreaming, either way he was content, because Tony was sitting next to him and selfishly that's all Peter really wanted. 

“You can’t keep doing this to me Peter,” Tony sighs and Peter tilts his head in confusion. 

“W-what are you talking about?” Peter asks hoping his words aren’t coming out slurred. 

“We-” Tony quickly shakes his head “I almost lost you. I can’t, I can’t lose you Peter.” Tony says and before Peter can assure the man that he was okay, that he was here, Tony’s lips are on his. 

Peter kisses back, matching Tony’s passion and fervor. The two of them kissing like it was the only thing they needed. Like the world was burning to the ground around them, but they’d be damned if they stopped. 

Peter swore he was dreaming, because only in his dreams would the man he loved, actually return some semblance of feelings for him. In his dreams him and Tony could be together, take on the world together. That nothing could stop them. 

Tony pulled away a little too quickly, as Peter opened his mouth to question what had just happened, the door swung open and the butterflies that had erupted in his stomach quickly felt like knives when his eyes met Steve’s. 

Because this wasn’t a dream. Him and Tony, they couldn’t. Tony was married. 

“Heard you gave us all a scare there,” Steve says clearly oblivious as to what had just transpired. 

“Y-yeah,” Peter mumbled trying his hardest to not seem as flustered as he was. 

“Well it’s late, you should rest. Tony?” Steve said turning to his husband, his tone leaving no doubt in Peter’s mind that the two were either in the middle of an argument or were on the precipice of one. 

Then again when weren’t they?

Tony just nodded. 

“Call if you need anything,” Tony says avoiding even looking at Peter, which made the younger feel perhaps 10 times worse. 

“Night guys,” Peter says, more then a little eager for the two to leave. Both men nod and just like that Peter is alone with his thoughts. 

What. Just. Happened. 

Tony was married, legally binded to another man. A good man! Peter’s well, he wouldn’t call Steve a friend persay, how Peter was friends with everyone else on the team. But still technically Peter was a Avenger and Steve was his Captain. Peter liked Steve! But even if he hadn’t it didn’t matter because that was Tony’s husband. 

But Tony had kissed him. Hadn’t he? Peter played the moment over and over in his mind. Yeah Tony had definitely kissed him first. But why? Maybe it was just adrenaline. Yeah, that, that makes sense in his mind. After all it wasn’t uncommon he remembers that one very very awkward time after Natasha saved Clint and he’d kissed her, that had been a very awkward jet ride back. 

Peter shouldn’t have kissed back. He should have pulled away. It was obvious Tony hadn’t been thinking straight. 

That's what Peter told himself for 3 months after the kiss. Neither of them talked about it. And Peter wasn’t sure if that made him feel better or worse about the whole situation. 

But the flood gates had been opened and there was no going back. 

It was just Peter and Tony in the tower in the lab. The rest of the team had gone up to the compound for the weekend. Tony and Steve had gotten into a massive fight the day before hand, so were still not speaking so Tony decided to stay behind rather then as he so delicately put it ‘spend anymore time with your selfishly hard head uneducated ass!’. And Peter had an exam that day that he couldn’t afford to miss. 

“Hey,” Peter smiles getting off the elevator, only to see Tony sitting on the couch looking at Peter with that look again. 

“Hi,” Tony says getting up and sauntering towards Peter, but the tone of his voice was unmistakable what he wanted. 

Peter should leave. Maybe he was reading this situation wrong, but better safe then sorry. 

“I should really go to my room, I umm, I have to leave for patrol soon.” Peter says nervously but now Tony is close. 

Very very close. Closer then Peter knew he should be. Closer then a married man should be to another man. 

“Peter,” Tony says his name in such a way Peter has to squeeze his eyes shut. 

God he wants this, he’s never wanted anything more then he has wanted this, wanted Tony. But he can’t. He is married Peter reminds himself. 

He is married. 

He is married. 

“Your married.” Peter says hoping to sound at least a little stern. 

He is married. 

He is married. 

He is married. 

“Steve and I aren’t together anymore.” Tony says. 

And shamefully Peter will admit that that's all it took to throw himself at Tony. 

Peter is riding a high like no other come Monday. He had spent the entire weekend with Tony, and it had been everything he had wanted and more, god so much more. He felt like he was walking on air. 

So when the elevator doors opened and Peter saw Tony and Steve making out on the couch. 

That night Peter sobs while on patrol, not trusting FRIDAY the snitch. 

Peter doesn’t want to talk about it. He knows. Tony knows he knows. Peter wants to just leave it at that, but Tony Stark is to say the least persistent. 

“Peter, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. Steve and I, I really thought we were over when I came onto you. That time we had together, Peter it meant the world to me.” Tony says and Peter wants to yell. 

Wants to tell Tony how cheap he feels. How he had never felt more used in his entire life. But he doesn’t, because Peter doesn’t deserve to feel angry towards Tony. Peter should have known better. 

So he nods and says he understands. 

But now there is a pattern. 

Every time Steve and Tony ‘break up’, Peter is right there. He lets himself believe Tony when the man tells him he is really done with Steve this time. That they can finally be together. But he never does, and they never are. 

Eventually Tony stops lying to Peter, but Peter can’t stop. He’s never felt more disgusted in himself then now, but he loves Tony. 

And Tony loves him...right?


	2. you'll see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter knew he couldn't carry on this way. But when given the choice between Peter or Steve, will Tony be able to face the consequences?

Peter knew he couldn’t carry on this way. 

He hardly recognized himself nowadays. His time was spent just existing in a constant state of guilt. 

Peter had to take a stand, something had to give. 

So he walked into the lab, like he did any other day. 

“Hey Peter,” Tony said, not really looking up from what he was working on. 

Peter selfishly wanted just one more day, one more day to just pretend that everything was okay, that what they were doing was okay. But it wasn’t. And Peter knew if he gave himself one more day that he would never do it. Because every day that passed, Peter fell harder and harder for Tony. 

“Hi,” Peter said his voice hoarse, he couldn’t hide it anymore. 

The strain, the guilt, the hurt and pain he knew he had only caused himself was eating away at him. He couldn’t hide it anymore, it just had something to give. 

“What's up?” Tony says noting Peter’s tone. 

“I love you.” Peter says with so much certainty it should scare him. It should scare him how much he loves Tony. Should scare him that he is so lost in Tony, and Tony isn’t really his. 

“I know.” Tony nods and Peter ignores the sting that his emotions weren’t returned. 

Tony had known how Peter felt, and just let whatever this was between them carry on. 

“I can’t keep doing this. You come to me, you make love to me. Then you just go back to Steve and pretend that what we are doesn’t mean anything.” Peter says hating being so vulnerable, but he hated feeling this way even more. 

“Peter. Steve is my husband.” 

“I know. But Tony, you aren’t happy with him. You two fight, and argue. When it's you and me, you're happy. Don’t, don’t you just want to be happy?” Peter asks. 

But Tony just sighs running a hand through his hair, and Peter looks at him and he knows. He knows what's coming next. Maybe it's his spidey sense, maybe its just because he knows Tony better then anyone. 

“Look, kid. I don’t expect you to get this. But Steve and I are married and that means something. Your smart, and sexy as sin, but Steve is my husband. I’m not going to throw away a marriage over you.” Tony says 

"So I, I, don't mean anything to you?" Peter asks unable to keep the tears from falling. 

"Peter come on. I mean, you, well your you. But Steve? I'm married to him." Tony says and Peter just nods. 

He knew that this was a possibility, that Tony wouldn’t choose him. But hearing the man he was in love with in no uncertain terms tell him that he wasn’t really worth it, hurt more then it should have. 

“I love you,” Peter whispers hating how weak he sounded. 

“You don’t really know what love is.” Tony says back coldly. 

Peter just scoffed.

He wanted to yell, to scream to tell Tony exactly how wrong he was. How Peter loved Tony, and not just the shallow portrayal he puts on for the rest of the world. How he knows more about Tony then probably anyone besides Rhodey and Friday. How he knows that Tony, even though he claims to hate it, loves being held and comforted after a panic attack. Or how Peter makes sure after Tony hasn’t slept in a couple of days to make sure the blanket in the lab is washed in that lavender softener, because he commented one time his mom always had lavender flowers in the house and he likes the smell. How there wasn’t a damn thing Peter wouldn’t do for him. 

But he doesn’t. 

Tony doesn’t want him. The man Peter loved, more then anything, didn't hold Peter in any sort of value. 

“He is going to hurt you Tony, and I’m not going to be there anymore.” Peter says his voice unwavering. 

And with that Peter leaves. 

He wasn’t about to let Tony see him cry, he doesn’t deserve it. The worst part is that Peter couldn’t even solely blame Tony, it takes two and Peter played a role in his own demise. He should have never let Tony talk him into bed, should have been stronger, shouldn’t have even let Tony in, shouldn’t have even looked at the man in that context until a divorce actually happened. 

When he got off the elevator he saw Natasha sitting on the couch, who looked at him and just sighed. 

“You didn’t,” She states more then asks. 

Natasha knew everything about everyone, there wasn’t a secret amongst the team she didn’t know. So when she discovered that Peter and Tony were having an affair, Peter was terrified. After all she was close with Steve, she’d probably kill him, or tell the entire team. But instead she just smiled and told him that she’d never tell a soul. 

After all Natasha had known for years, that Steve and Bucky were having a affair of their own, well before Peter even moved into the tower. In her eyes it wasn’t great , but it was clear that Steve wanted to be with Bucky, and Tony wanted to be with Peter, both of them were just too damn stubborn to get a divorce. 

“I-I couldn’t do it anymore. I told him I loved him Nat, and he just, he treated me like I was nothing.” Peter says tears running down his face. 

Natasha was on her feet and across the room hugging Peter, who she’d grown exceptionally close to since he moved in. 

“It's okay. I know it hurts.” She says, 

Hating how deeply she understood. She knew how much Peter loved Tony, and couldn’t imagine how painful it was for the man you thought was the love of your life to dismiss you like your nothing. 

In the days that followed the tower was a different place.

Peter seldom came out of his room, and the team was concerned. After all Peter was usually the life of the tower, so his sudden absence created concern. 

So much concern in fact that Steve called a team meeting sans Peter, after about 2 weeks, to discuss the matter. 

“Why exactly are we here?” Tony asks, looking worn and raggedy.

But no one on the team paid it much mind, Tony frequently went on lab binges running on little to no sleep. It wasn’t out of character to see the man seemingly disheveled. In fact that only strengthened their concerns about Peter who usually keeps Tony from going too long without eating or sleeping. 

“Something is up with Peter,” Clint says. 

Tony tries to ignore the guilt that he feels but Natasha can read Tony like an open book. Natasha Romanoff is one overly protective bitch, and she was out for blood. 

“Peter is fine.” She says, 

“What's going on with him?” Steve asks. 

“Peter was in a relationship. A toxic, manipulative relationship. Some asshole lied to him repeatedly. Then when Peter told the fucker that he loved him the pathetic son of a bitch practically dismissed the poor kid.” Natasha said. 

Tony knew what Natasha was doing and said nothing, he knew she was right. That he deserved this. 

“Who.” Bruce barked murderously, his eyes showing hints of green. 

“Huh?” Tony asks. 

“Who was the son of a bitch? Cause I’m with Bruce, if someone treated Peter like this we are going to kick their ass. Peter is our family, and we ain’t gonna let that shit fly.” Rhodey said standing up. 

Natasha looked at Tony and smirked. She had the power right now. If she said that it was Tony, the people he cared about the most would turn on him. The message had been sent loud and clear.

“Don’t sweat it. I’ve already got it taken care of. Besides, asshole isn’t worth it.” Natasha says before leaving. 

Two days later, is the first time Tony is in a room alone with Natasha. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared out of his mind to be around the assassin and had Friday aid in his attempts to avoid her at all costs. But Natasha was good at what she did, and Friday while being an AI, wasn’t just a mindless machine she had actually grown to be fond of Peter, figuring Peter made Tony much happier then Steve. 

It was 2 am, and Natasha just sat there sipping her tea. 

There was a long silence, Natasha wanting to make Tony squirm; spoiler alert it was working. 

“T-thank you for not saying anything the other day,” Tony finally manages to say but Natasha just chuckles dryly shaking her head. 

“Don’t thank me. It wasn’t done for you.” 

“I know.” Tony admits. 

“You know for a genius you're easily the dumbest.” 

“Seriously?” Tony sighs crossing his arms. 

“He’s right you know. You’ll see. You’ll see when it's too late.” Natasha says before standing up and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!!! Hope you liked this chapter!! I'm really happy you guys responded so postively to the last one !!
> 
> Please please please leave kudos and comment what you thought or what you think/hope happens next!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! So this is my first story in this fandom and I've been super nervous to post so I really really hope you guys like it!! 
> 
> Please please please comment and let me know if you like it and where you think this story might go and if you like it. Or leave kudos :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
